Love Loss
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: The Cullens have been living in London, but when there was a car crash outside the high school they are attending, Carlisle saves yet another life by turning the girl vampire. This takes place 102 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Preface

The Cullens have been living in London, but when there was a car crash outside the high school they are attending, Carlisle saves yet another life by turning the girl vampire. This takes place 102 years after Breaking Dawn.

Preface.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were attending a private school in London with the rest of the family. Married for 102 good long years, we have had grief in our lives when our beloved daughter and son in law Jacob Black died of age. Renesmee was 82 when she died, had the looks of a teen, but eventually her vampires traits wore off. Jacob died a year and a half after her, but that was 20 years ago.

"My Bella, you ready for school?" Edward cooed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm ready." I said as I put down a picture of Jake and Ness. This was our first school without Renesmee and Jacob.

"Are you sure you're up to going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to be okay, they've been on my mind lately, that's all." I nodded hesitantly.

"I know honey, it's hard." Edward said sympathetically. "Maybe we can adopt, take a few years off from going to school."

"Maybe." I sighed and grabbed my hobo bag from the neatly made bed.

Edward and I walked out to the door and out on the stone driveway to his new Volvo. He wouldn't get a BMW or some other make of a car; it had to be a Volvo. Edward zoomed off to school, Abercorn School. I stepped out of the car expecting Renesmee or Jake to come up behind us but no one did. The rest of the Cullens, I hadn't seen in 5 years. Carlisle came for a visit every once and a while when Edward called him to check on my emotional standings. For example, Carlisle was coming this weekend for a visit due to Edward and me going back to school and Renesmee and Jake not being there.

"Can I help you?" An elderly woman asked as we walked up to the front desk and check in with our schedules.

"We are new here." Edward said.

"Names?" She asked.

"Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen." I told her.

"Here you go." She smiled and handed us our schedules. I examined them and we had all classes together just like we requested.

"Thank you." Edward said charmingly and we walked to our lockers, which were on the opposite sides of the same hallway and we grabbed our books for first period.

Edward was excited that we had Biology together, has he once said that any biology class was "The class of love." I told him never to say that again and he just laughed.

The lessons passed throughout the day and we stood in the back of the car before getting in. "Hey look there's Carlisle." I pointed out and he waved from the sidewalk. We walked over to greet him and he gave me hugs and we started talking. The last thing I knew, Edward had me tangled in his arms with us in a huddle on the ground, horns blared and I heard glass break with the sound of cars smashing.


	2. Memories to Fill the Space

Chapter 1: Memories to Fill the Space

Previously: _The last thing I knew, Edward had me tangled in his arms with us in a huddle on the ground, horns blared and I heard glass break with the sound of cars smashing__._

The smell of blood was everywhere. Edward released me for his hold and there were glass shards everywhere. I looked around and Carlisle was nowhere to be found. 2 cars were smashed together in front of us and Edward was already on the phone reporting it to 911.

"Carlisle has a person." Edward whispered in my ear as he hung up.

"You mean." I trailed

"Yes." Edward confirmed. Carlisle was going to be 'saving' or transforming a person who was injured.

"Are there others?" I asked.

"No, the other driver was drunk and the venom and alcohol make for a crazed vampire that can't stop wanting blood, we try to stay away from them." Edward said and I looked around to find police and ambulance around the crime scene.

"Where did Carlisle take the person?" I asked.

"To the Cullen mansion." He said. We didn't live there; we lived or live in a gated apartment complex. It was a modernized home, one of the many places we have lived in as a couple together and married.

"We need to leave and pretend we weren't here when it happened." Edward said and we looked around to see if anyone was looking at us and no one was. We jogged to our car and we did a little off roading to the cleared road on the other side of the school. Edward picked up speed as got out of traffic on the abandoned road that led to the mansion. We got out and I smelled the blood become venom in Carlisle's office as I walked in the front door. There were screams coming from the room and we walked up and soon the screaming stopped.

There on the examining table lay a girl with curly bronze hair, the color of Edward's, she had ivory skin like my human skin. She looked exactly like Nessie.

"She looks like…" Edward drifted.

"It can't be…" I trailed. Carlisle sat on a spiral chair next to the table, and brushed back her hair.

"She does look like Renesmee." Carlisle agreed.

I looked her over again and her features were all Renesmee. I couldn't stand on how much she looked like her. I couldn't handle to feel that pain of losing her and I could feel it coming. I walked out of the room and walked up a flight of stairs to Edward's old room. Although empty, I sat on the floor by the window that was one wall of the room. I stared out into the trees, letting my mind wonder on about my daughter and the good times we had.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Mom, Dad really, not until I'm gone!" Renesmee shouted and shielded her eyes. Edward and I were kissing on the couch as she was supposed to be getting dressed for school._

"_Just wait, Just wait until you're married." I smiled._

"_Yeah right, boys have cooties." She stuck her tongue out disgusted and walked out of the cottage._

"_She's going to get a rude awaking when she finds boys don't have cooties." I smiled to Edward._

"_No, she's right, stay away from boys, they have cooties." Edward said quickly, being an overprotective father, as usual._

_*End of Flashback* _

I came out of my memory of my little girl as I felt a body underneath me and I looked behind me and it was my Edward. He held me close and tight for comfort.

"Is, is it her?" I asked.

"We don't know officially yet. When she wakes up she may be able to remember her name and her life and that may tell us something." Edward said and I laid my head on his shoulder as rocked me back and forth.

Edward's POV:

Bella left the room and I waited a few minutes before going after her. I examined the girl who lay there in pain who looked so much like my baby girl. I check for her birth marks and she had the same ones.

I heard Bella play a flash back in her head as her shield was down. It was when Renesmee said that boys had cooties when she saw Bella and me making out on the couch one day when she was little and didn't know anything about boys.

_*Flash Back*_

"_You ready Daddy?" She smiled. Renesmee was dressed in a white satin gown with her locket she'd had since she was a baby, her hair perfect, thanks to her Aunts. There was a sparkle in her eye that had never been there. She was more beautiful than ever._

"_You look gorgeous." I commented. She blushed a light pink, just like her mother did. I crooked my elbow and she tangled her arm through it and we walked down the stair way where her new husband was waiting. Jacob Black. Jacob Black, my rival since day one was marrying my daughter. I couldn't control it as much as I was against it; it was all on Jacob and his stupid werewolf genes. He had imprinted on her, or in other terms, he fell in love with her involuntarily and couldn't back out of it._

"_Who gives away the bride?" The priest asked._

"_I do, her father." I said._

_Renesmee gave me one last kiss on the cheek and Jacob took her from me, the last time I could truly call her my little girl._

_*End of flashback*_

"Edward, go find Bella." Carlisle said sympathetically, and I walked upstairs, and followed her scent to find her sitting in a ball in my old room. I stopped myself from sobbing, and scooped her up and sat her on my lap. She didn't even react to me picking her up. I don't even think she knew what I had done, or if I was there at all. She was still day dreaming and reminiscing in our memories of our Renesmee.

"Is it her?" Bella asked quietly.

"We don't know officially yet. When she wakes up she may be able to remember her name and her life, and that may tell us something." I said, and she gave a quick nod and laid her head on my chest. As I rocked her back and forth soothingly, I thought of my own memories of my daughter, and listened to Bella's thoughts about Ness and her lost best friend Jacob Black.


	3. Carlie Black

Chapter 2: Carlie Black

Edward held me close for what seemed like days, but was only a few hours. Telling me that he loved me and no matter what would happen he would always be with me. I knew that he would, it was in the vows.

"Bella, Edward, the family would like to come back, is that allowable?" Carlisle asked.

"Could we wait a little, let us try to get to know her?" I asked.

"That's perfectly understandable." Carlisle nodded and left us again.

Edward kissed the top of my head and then leaned his head on the wall. With everything that's happen with Renesmee and Jacob, even if it was 80 years ago, it still hurt to think about them. It hurt for anyone to think of them. There was not one person left of the Quileute wolves of La Push and I found that kind of sad. Charlie and Renee and Phil had been gone long ago and probably not happy now that they knew what I was hiding from them for so long.

I got up from sitting on Edward's lap and I walked over to the huge window. The window looked out to the huge forest, with the vampire eyes; you could see the detail of the leaves that hung on the trees. I heard Edward get up from the floor and stretch out even though it wasn't necessary.

"Edward, do you mind if I ask a stupid question?" I asked

"I'm sure it's not going to be stupid." Edward smiled.

"I'm sure it will be."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Edward, is it possible that that girl in Carlisle's office is Renesmee?" I asked.

"Love, I can't answer that for another 2-3 days." Edward answered.

"See I told you that was stupid." I muttered.

"Nothing you ever say is stupid." Edward smiled and kissed the base of my neck. His arms wrapped around me, his face buried in the base of my neck taking in my scent. The sun set behind the over cast clouds and we sparkled as there were small rays that fought their way through the clouds.

*2 days later*

The days passed and Edward and I only went to school one day since we 'arrived' at the new school. We wanted to stay with the girl and see the transformation, just in case she got up too soon.

"Edward, look she is waking up!" I whispered.

"I see darling." He smiled and examined the fluttering eyes. There was a carton of blood next to where we stood and I watched as the girl's coal black eyes opened and she sat up.

"Jacob." She whispered.

I looked to Edward to see his reaction and it was neutral but I could tell he was shocked on the inside; he didn't want to scare her.

"What happen?!" The girl asked.

"You were in a car accident and you were saved by given a second chance at life." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"Vampire." She whispered.

"Does your throat burn at all?" I asked.

"Yes, very much so." She muttered. I handed her a glass of red mountain lion blood and she drank it quickly.

"What is your name?" Edward asked.

She didn't speak; she was trying to remember "I don't remember all I remember is my middle and last name, not my first." She stated.

"Well what is your middle and last name?" I encouraged.

"Carlie Black." She whispered.

I took a few minutes to register, "Oh my god." I whispered and brought my shaky hand to my mouth.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

"Excuse me." I said and left the room. My heels clacked on the hardwood floor and I was walked out to front yard.

Edward's POV:

"Excuse me." Bella muttered and left the room. I heard her high heels walk her out of the house and out the front door.

"Did I say something?" The girl who looked like and had the same name as Renesmee asked.

"No, you did nothing." Carlisle said and walked over to examine her.

"Why did she leave than?" She asked.

"Bella, the woman who left is my wife." I started as Carlisle started to examine her. "I married her while she was human; we had a daughter name Renesmee Carlie Cullen. A werewolf and Bella's best friend, Jacob Black did a wolf thing called imprinting, which is where you involuntarily fall in love with someone and there is no way of backing out of it, well he imprinted on our daughter Renesmee." I said.

"So what, we have the same middle name?"

"No, you have the same last name too; Renesmee married Jacob and became Renesmee Carlie Black." I informed.

"Oh." She whispered, her mouth in the shape of an 'O'

"You looked or look exactly like her." I added.

"Where is she?" The girl asked.

"She died, 80 years ago of old age. 2 years after her death, Jacob died too." I said.

"Jacob." She whispered.

"Do you know a Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, my husband."

"This is getting so complicated." Carlisle interjected. "Let's get you hunting and we can sit down when you are comfortable and sort this out."

The girl nodded. "Did you want me to take you?" I offered.

"Or I will." Carlisle offered.

"I don't care." She said and walked off into the huge house.

"After you pops of 9." I smiled and he shook his head with a grin.

Carlisle had the girl walk out the back door as Bella was still out front. I watched her from the window of Carlisle's office; her skin sparkled as she sobbed. I truly felt bad for her; she could only handle so much.

I opened the front door and I walked over to her as I saw she was sitting on the non working fountain that was in the center of the drive way. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her gently.

"We'll figure this out soon, I promise." I whispered.

"That's not good enough, I want my little girl and best friend back." She sobbed and twisted in my arms and buried her head in my shirt.

"I know Love, I know." I buried my nose in her strawberry scented hair, she still showered, I didn't know why, but she did, and she continued to sob.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 3:

Bella's POV

I had gotten myself together and when "Carlie" came back we sat down and I sat right across from her.

"So I'm married to Jacob, my last name is Black and there is a problem of why you all look familiar." She said.

"Do you remember where you live?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She said shaking her head as if it were a stupid question.

"Can you show us?" I asked.

"Sure why not." She shrugged and got up.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing, what if Jacob is just a human?" Edward asked.

"Will you shut the hell up Edward; I know what the hell I'm doing! Hell!" Edward never ever says what the hell to me; I get like this when he does. Carlisle looked at us with wide eyes.

"Here, where this, you'll be okay for people not to notice you if you wear this." Edward said and handed her a coat of mine. I grabbed my black trench coat and I grabbed the keys.

"Carlie and I will take my car, you two follow on foot." I said to Edward and Carlisle, they just nodded not going to bother arguing.

"I live on 43 Herman Ave." Carlie said.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"You already knew that?" She asked.

"Yep, that's my daughter's old house." I said and focused on the road. Through the trees I could see Edward and Carlisle running alongside the car, but to a human pair of eyes, it was virtually impossible.

"Turn up here." Carlie said.

"I know, thank you very much." I muttered and turned up to a beige house and I heard a television blare from inside and the sounds of snoring come from the living room. It smelled like wet dog and Edward and Carlisle came up from behind me and Carlie as I peered in the window. That was defiantly Jacob Black, just him at the age of 91. He lost about 11 years in age when Renesmee started to age again after 11 years of them being married. **(Did that make cents to you? It didn't to me but it filled the gap, don't worry it won't make a print in the future of the story)**

"Let's move." I said and I walked around the house to the front door.

"I have a key if we need it." Carlie said lifting the garden Nome Emmett had given them as a joke.

"This is defiantly my daughter and son in law." Edward announced.

"Really." I scoffed.

"Yeah really." Edward said playfully and Renesmee opened the door.

"Announce you are home." I whispered.

"Jacob, I'm home!" She called. I could safety call her Renesmee now.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jake yelled as he woke up. I heard him get up and come toward Renesmee.

"No, question is, where the hell have you been for the past 102 years!" I yelled and stood in front of him.

"YOU FOUND THEM AND BROUGHT THEM HERE?!" Jacob yelled at Renesmee. He lifted his hand to hit her and I threw him against the wall. My hand held him up against the wall by his neck.

"You touch her Black, I will kill your saggy ass right here right now despite the friendship!" I yelled.

"Please don't hurt him." Renesmee whimpered.

"Listen to your daughter, and don't hurt me." Jake mused evilly. I put more pressure on his throat and he waved his hands around in the air helplessly.

"You will explain why the hell you have disappeared and faked your death won't you Jacob." I commanded.

He squeaked, "Yes." He said and I pulled my hand away and down to my side and he fell into the plant. I was so infuriated with him for faking Renesmee and his deaths I didn't care if he actually did die right there and then. He was so old he probably had dentures.

"Come on Jake, let's go on the couch." Renesmee said and pulled him up to his feet.

"Ness, you're cold." He said.

"That's another thing." She mumbled as she walked him to the couch.

"Explain now before I rip your throat out." Edward spat.

"Hold your horse Jesus!" Jake cursed as he sat down in the couch. I noticed Jake hardly had any hair, I thought that was funny.

"Now Jacob!" I commanded leaving the humor behind.

"We were sick of the bickering, we were sick of the family, we were with you for 60 years, and we were so done. Ness would cry at night because of the two of you bickering. Soon the rest of the couples started to fight and argue so we got out, we came here to London." Jake said. "We've been almost everywhere in the world on the money we were given during the almost war when Renesmee was a newborn." Jake explained.

That was the truth, Edward and I spent a good few years not on speaking terms, or when we were on speaking terms we spent them over yelling at each other. Soon the rest of the family got fighting over us fighting, each taking two sides, one was what they called Team Bella and the other was Team Edward. Each day would be a different subject to fight over, each day a 'team' would lose a member and gain a member. It was over the course of 5 years, it was horrific.

"Now why is Renesmee a full vampire?!" Jake asked

"She was in a car accident, luckily we were attending school and Carlisle was there to change her." I spat at him.

"A car accident?" He asked in shame.

"Yeah, did you bother to read the paper?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't walk out the door." Jacob said.

"Why the hell not?" Edward asked. Jacob pointed to his ankle and there was a cuff. He was under house arrest.

"What the hell Jacob!" I yelled.

"I got caught." Jacob said.

"Doing what?!" Carlisle asked.

"Beating her." Edward snarled and lunged for Jacob. Jacob lay on the couch defenseless as Edward beat the shit out of him. Punches were thrown and Renesmee jumped on top of Edward and threw him off of Jacob, Edward slammed against the wall and the wall shook. A picture or two came off the wall. Jacob had a few cuts from Edward's wedding ring and punches. Renesmee stood by Jacob and held a towel that was on the couch to his wounds.

"Damn it Jacob Black, Edward told me not to let you marry her!" I yelled and Carlisle gently pushed Renesmee out of the way to let him fix Jacob. Renesmee looked like she was 22. It was so confusing to do the math and genetics on why.

"Bella, take Renesmee and Edward outside please." Carlisle instructed and Renesmee stood up and I grabbed Edward's hands and pulled him up as he struggled against my grip to almost kill Jacob again.

"Come on Edward, she is safe now." I said and we got outside and it was raining.

"Renesmee, why, why didn't you come to us when he was hurting you?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was normal. I thought you and mom did it behind closed doors. I thought it was normal." She said softly. I looked to Edward, he frowned.

"No, Ness, we never hit each other, ever. Hitting a spouse isn't good at all." I said getting on my knees and putting my hands on her knees as she sat on a chair. I lifted her chin for her took look at me. "Ness, you should have come to us before you left." I said.

"You should have told us how much our fighting was taking an effect on you." Edward interjected.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, I really am." She apologized.

"Oh my god, she called us Mom and Dad, she remembers!" Edward said and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I've missed you." She cried and tears came down her cheeks and sobs came from me and a few from Edward as I hugged my daughter close and Edward wrapped his arms around the 2 of us. For once we were a family again. The sensation was amazing and refreshing.


	5. Big Happy Family

Chapter 4:

Carlisle patched Jacob up as the time seemed to go pass slowly. The clock strokes made ticks that seemed to echo throughout the house as we waited for an answer.

"Renesmee, why make the choice, we've come this far." Jacob said.

"Don't influence her thinking." I spat at her.

"I want to go home to a family that loves me." Renesmee said, "I'm going home with Mom and Dad."

Edward, Carlisle and I let out a sigh of relief and Edward hugged me tighter. "We will wait for you outside for you to pack." Carlisle said. She nodded and ran upstairs.

"I can't believe I get a second chance." I whispered.

"I know Love, neither can I." Edward said.

"You all are assholes." Jake said.

"You're just pissed she didn't pick you." Edward spat and Edward grabbed his coat that he had ripped when he went to kill Jake.

"Have a nice life Jacob Black." I spat and Edward and I walked out of the house.

"I'll be taking my name off the second mortgage." Carlisle said and he walked out behind us.

"What a threat Carlisle." I laughed and Renesmee was quick to follow out of the house behind us.

"You ready Sweet Pea?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready." She nodded and he kissed her temple.

Ness and I got in my car and Edward and Carlisle ran to the woods and ran home while Ness and I drove home.

"Is the rest of the family here?" She asked.

"No, I haven't seen them in a few years." I said honestly. "They wanted to come up to see the new addition but I told them not to come as I wanted to see if you were actually my Renesmee or not." I smirked. Her bronze curls draped over her face and but I saw her smile.

"Do you miss them?" She asked brushing her curls aside.

"I do, very much. I miss the laughter and sounds of the family doing their thing." I said. "It's just your father and I and it can get very quiet, a little too quiet at times."

"I understand that." She said.

"Ness, when you left, you knew your father and I loved you right?" I asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Good, you know we never stopped loving you right?"

"Most defiantly."

I pulled into the garage and we went into the house and locked all the doors and windows as a safety precaution just in case Jake tries to outrun the police.

My phone was ringing off the hook and of course it was Alice.

"WHAT ALICE!!!!!" I finally answered. Edward and I were trying to catch up on the past 80 years we missed with Renesmee.

"It's her right?!" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm not explaining this a thousand times. Just come to London." I said.

"Or you all come to Forks." She challenged. She knew how much I hated forks and swore to myself I would never go back, no matter how long I lived.

"Mary Alice Cullen." I spat.

"Sorry, we are on our way." She said and hung up.

"They're coming." I said.

"So anyway continue." Edward said.

"So we went to Indonesia in 2095." She said.

"Were you there for the whole year?" I asked.

"We stayed there for a few years." She said.

"We were there, I swore I saw you, but Dad thought I was hallucinating." I smirked.

"I've missed you guys." She said.

"You have no idea." Edward and I smirked.

"How was the family after we left?" She asked.

"Not well at all. Reality checked in and it was hard to keep around." Edward said.

"Was Jake seeing you while he went out to check on the pack for the two years before Jake 'died' too?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was. I was in Oregon." She said.

"Alice and Jasper were there for a month."

"Yeah I saw them every once and a while."

I nodded. "I'm going to change and probably chill in my room if that's okay." Renesmee said.

"Sure Sweetheart go ahead." Edward dismissed and she walked upstairs and I heard her door shut.

"I can't believe she is ours again." I whispered.

"Neither can I Bells, neither can I." Edward whispered and we sat on the couch and watched TV until the morning.

***

"WE'RE HOME!!!" Alice yelled as she threw the door opened.

"Geez Alice it's too early." I said and walked in the foyer in my Tiffani colorblock knit dress and a pair of white heeled sandals.

"You look amazing Bella!" Alice said and threw her luggage to the side and ran to greet me.

"Thank you Alice, you don't look to bad yourself." I said took her in my arms.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked throwing his luggage aside to pick me up in a bear hug. Ness ran her hand down the staircase railing as she wore a purple dress and black flats, her bronze curls bounced with each step and she looked stunning.

"Renesmee." They all greeted.

"Hey guys." She greeted and Rosalie flew up the stairs and almost knocked her down in a huge hug.

"Oh my Nessie, I have missed you more than you will ever comprehend." She said.

"I got that a lot so far Aunt Rose." She giggled and Rosalie let her go and they walked downstairs hand in hand. The rest of the family gave her hugs and by the end the girls and Emmett were crying and we sat down and Renesmee gave them a short version of the past 80 years we missed.

"He beat me, but I thought it was normal." She said.

"Why did he beat you?" Emmett asked with balled fists.

"I thought about going back with the family. He would hit me, push me, do whatever he could to get my attention away from the Cullens." She said.

"I want to kill him." Jasper said through his teeth.

"I'll get my coat." Edward said

"I'll get the bat!" Emmett said and the three of them stood up. Their wives grabbed their hand and sat them back down.

"Sit." We said to them.

"Yes Dear." They replied.

"So why hasn't he come after you?" Esme asked.

"He's under house arrest for getting caught beating me." Renesmee said.

"You still love him?" Alice asked.

"No, that ended a few months ago, I feel pure hatred for him. As a matter a fact, I may not even show up to his hearing to get him off of house arrest." Renesmee said confidently.

"Good for you Ness." Rosalie said.

"I knew this would happen if I married him, but I honestly thought he had changed when he imprinted on you." I said honestly.

Emmett laughed and we all kind of looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sorry, I find that to be humorous." He said. I rolled my eyes along with the rest of the family.

We eventually moved the conversation on to the patio in the back yard and laughs were shared and it felt so good just to be a _whole _family again. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Edward and I and our Renesmee.


	6. Imprortant authors note, adoption note

Important author's note!

Okay so the story about Bella being abused is up and running. My story Love Loss is up for adoption, I have come to a massive authors block and I don't want to get around it, it's that big. If anyone would like to adopt it, please PM me and we can chat. I would like to have credit if someone did adopt it, I would want my name on it for the idea and the first 4 chapters. I will follow the story and see where you are going with it. So if you are interested in adopting it, please let me know. So the new story about Bella getting abused is called Only Exception by: Paramore.

Please Review any of my stories. Hugs and Kisses, Carrie, soon to be .Rawr


End file.
